


Graphics for Ice Skates and True Mates

by lotrspnfangirlgraphics (lotrspnfangirl)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cover Art, Digital Art, M/M, NSFW Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-17 05:39:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13070271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirlgraphics
Summary: Graphics for Ice Skates and True Mates by CassondraWinchester





	Graphics for Ice Skates and True Mates

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ice Skates & True Mates](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014060) by [CassondraWinchester](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CassondraWinchester/pseuds/CassondraWinchester). 



> Summary: Alpha Dean Winchester has just moved to the small town of Rudolph, Wisconsin where he stumbles upon his true mate in the most unlikely of places -- flying across the frozen pond, sans wings. He's beautiful, perfect, and everything Dean had never dared to wish for. But Christmas Miracles do come true, and Omega Castiel Novak is making this a very memorable and Merry Christmas.

 

 

[((Read the story here!))](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13014060)

 

As always, I love doing collaborations with Cas, not only is working with your best friend a blast, but we just  _get_ each other and it's so easy to bounce ideas off of one another. I find it super important when doing art for a story to try and get as many details down as possible, which isn't always easy with photo manipulation, but I hope that comes across!! 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
